Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (2019 revival PC game)
Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? is PC game to revive the Carmen Sandiego game franchise. Summary Sometime ago, ACME Crimenet managed to capture twenty-seven of V.I.L.E' s most wanted criminals. However....the notorious Carmen Sandiego, along with her cat Carmine and seven new V.I.L.E recruits have broken into ACME Headquarters broke all of them out free! Now they're all over Earth, stealing famous pieces of treasures. It is now up to you (with the help of both ACME good guides and the most unusual locals) to track down the crooks and catch Carmen on the track! Characters ACME Crimenet *'The Chief' (played by Vanessa Williams, replacing the late Lynne Thigpen respectively) - The one in charge of ACME. She is kind-hearted and willing to let the player recruit informants (or ACME Informs as she calls them). *'Stretch' (voiced by ??) - The Chief's crime-tracking dog who comes with you along with the good guides and the informs. In level 12, he gains the ability to speak after accidentally running into the Dog Boss's Canine-nology-Giver. He quickly becomes best friends with the *'Chase Devineaux' (voiced by ????) - ACME Crimenet's most elite agent. *'The Dog Boss' (voiced by ???) - Good Guides *'Renee Santz' (voiced by ????) - daughter of renowned bassoonist Red Cheeks and famous architect Fallan Arches, has shown an interest in Art since birth. *'Dee Plomassy' (voiced by ????) - ACME Good Guide whose diplomatic career began in childhood when she convinced a classmate who stole third base to return it. She can speak 19 languages fluently and is frequently called upon by world leaders, impressing people with her grace, her elegance and her very tall turban. *'Polly Dix' (voiced by ???) - the youngest ACME Good Guide, is a whiz when it comes to politics, though she's still too young to vote. *'Rock Solid' (voiced by ????) - nephew of ACME Good Guide Kim Yoonity, geologist, forester, and fearless explorer of the unknown with a soft heart. *'Ivan Idea' (voiced by ??) - teenage genius, and the inventor of almost every ACME invention. *'Ann Tickwittee' (voiced by ??) - The holder of a degree in "Ancient Cities and Other Dusty Stuff" from the ACME Institute of Carmenology, ACME's school of Good Guides, Ann guards the world's treasures, ensuring that "the past is always present." Has been interested in archaeology ever since she read about the lost city of Troy and wondered how it was possible to lose an entire city. *'Kim Yoonity' (voiced by ????) - aunt of fellow Good Guide Rock Solid, and an expert on cultures and social systems. *'Herman Nootix' (voiced by ???) - a very serious and hard-working scholar, can usually be found with his nose in a large stack of books. *'Gwen Ory' (voiced by ????) - *'Ella Gance' (voiced by ???) - an aristocratic Good Guide from England, who usaully helps you in very exotic states and countries. *'Wendy U. Finke' (voiced by ??) - a fast-talking * ACME Informs ACME Informs are humans or anthropomorphic characters you recruit as informants through out the game. They gather information on both where the V.I.L.E crook might be hiding (though you must complete to Carmen note to find out exactly where) and about the location you're in. Like the ACME Good Guides, their names are all puns of phrases. They are all spoofs of famous and obscure cartoon characters. There are nine individual informs, one duo, one trio, and two teams of four. *'Hal "Hally" O'Ween' (voiced by ????) - a friendly glasses-wearing country ghost yearning for friends. He is both the first ACME inform you recruit and the first non-human one in the game. He usually comes with you to more rural countries and states. He is a spoof of Casper the Friendly Ghost. *'Polly "Proton" Adam' (voiced by ???) - an intelligent african-american teenage girl who is one of the first two female ACME inform to recruit (along with her sister Elaine). She usually comes with you to advanced technology-ed states and countries. Polly is also a love interest to Ivan Idea. She is a spoof of Gretchen Grundler from Recesss. *'Elanie "Electron" Adam' (voiced by ???) - Polly's little sister and a child prodigy. A little more feisty than Polly, Elaine is more accident-prone when it comes to light or eletricity, usaully ending up with V.I.L.E crook somewhat eletricuted cartoonishly. She is a child version spoof of Velma Dinkley from Scoby-Doo. *'Hatsina Mika' (voiced by ??) - a vermillion-haired, bowtie-wearing dancer from Japan. She joins you when travel to countries and states when advanced teachology used for music. She is a spoof of Hatsune Miku. *'Poppie and Punky' (voiced by ? and ?) - a j-pop music duo whom you also meet in Japan. They tend to come with you wit places where big event in music history occurred. They are spoofs of Hi Hi! PuffyAmiYumi. *'Chugga Choo' (voiced by ??) - a friendlytalking yellow tank engine train from V.I.L.E *'Carmen Sandiego' (voiced by ????) - a former ACME top agent who became the world's most notorious master thief. The leader of V.I.L.E., Carmen is a master to grand theft, as in the beginning of this game, she plans to steals the biggest treasures of the world after breaking out 27 of her henchmen and women (with alittle help from her cat Carmine, the ICK brothers, and 7 v.i.l.e. villains she recently recruited). Carmen every so often hacks into the Chief's message screen to sarcastically challenge the player to the next level. She is not caught until the final level. *'Carmine' - Carmen's pet cat who has been trained to chase and torment ACME Agents. After an incident involving a very large sack of kitty litter, she was left with the warped mind of a master criminal. Carmen Sandiego recruited her because she is so dedicated to her career. She 's caught in the final level along with Carmen and the ICK brothers. *'The ICK Brothers' - Rick and Nick ICK originally entered their chosen profession as janitors having heard if they could "clean up" they'd be rich. The brothers have been fired from every cleaning job they ever had- and for good reason!- so they joined V.I.L.E. and attempt to clean up the tracks left behind by Carmen Sandiego's hench-people. They are caught in the final level along with Carmen and Carmine. Thieves Newest Members Animation Gallery Stolen Items # Kowloon Walled City Park of Hong Kong. # Radio City Music Hall of New York City, NY # Pace Picante Souce of San Antonio, TX. # Dragon Li Cats of China. # Maracana of Brazil # Muay Thai Martial Arts of Thailand # Las Vegas Sign of Las Vegas, NV. # Fairy Penguins of Tasmania, Australia. # Don Bluth Collection of Savannah, GA. Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:PC games Category:Revival Category:Educational video games Category:Carebearheart's ideas